Erinnerung tut weh
by Dan4
Summary: yeah! das 3. chap ist raus! Legolas spricht immer noch nicht. Aragorn würde ihm gerne helfen, wüsste er doch bloß wie! Was ist bloß passiert und was wird wohl noch alles passieren??? bitte ganz lieb reviewn *freu*
1. irgendwo mitten im Wald

Hallo ihr Lieben da draußen.

Das hier ist meine erste fanfic, also zerreißt mich nicht in der Luft, sondern drückt mal ein Auge zu, vielleicht auch zwei. *g* so, dass hier ist jetzt version 2, also:

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

*enjoy*

-~*~-

kleine Wahrung am Anfang:

1. ich weiß nicht, ob das Rating so passt, kann sich noch erhöhen.

2. es wird mindestens einen Slash geben

3. Herr Der Ringe, Legolas, Aragorn und die Orks gehören immer noch dem Halb- (?) Gott J.R.R. Tolkien

-~*~-

Autor: Dan

Titel: Erinnerung tut weh

-~*~-

1. Kapitel

-irgendwo mitten im Wald-

Ohne die geringste Ahnung zu haben, wo er war, lief Aragorn durch den Wald. Er wusste zwar, dass der Mond hoch über ihm die Nacht erleuchtete, doch im tiefen Dickicht war nicht mal ein Schimmer davon zu sehen. Meterhohe Bäume mit großen Baumkronen verhinderten jeglichen Lichteinfall.

'Wo kann er bloß sein? Hoffentlich lebt er noch. Ist er überhaupt hier?' Ziel- und planlos irrte Aragorn durch den Wald.

Natürlich wusste der Waldläufer, dass normalerweise kein Elb lebend entkam, wenn Orks ihn gefangen hielten.

'Hoffentlich hat er sich versteckt, dann findet ihn kein einziger Ork. - Oder er wird immer noch bei ihnen gefangen gehalten und gefoltert', schoß es Aragorn durch den Kopf.

Noch nie war sein Wunsch nach elbengleichen Sehkräften so groß gewesen. 'Bitte, lass ihn hier sein', dachte er.

Plötzlich hielt er inne. Was war das? Waren es seine mehr oder weniger lauten Schritte auf dem weichen Waldboden und sein keuchender Atem, oder bewegte sich da hinten etwas?

Hoffnung glühte in ihm auf, als er auf die vermeintliche Stelle zulief.

Legolas - endlich würde Aragorn ihn finden.

Nach endlos langer Suche in völliger Stille und Dunkelheit hatte er kaum noch zu hoffen gewagt, seinen Legolas jemals wieder in seine Arme schließen zu können.

Er stolperte über eine Baumwurzel und verfluchte sich schon, wegen seiner Unachtsamkeit, als er einen unterdrücken Schluchzer in ummittelbarer Nähe wahrnahm.

'Das muss Legolas sein. So etwas kann von keinem Tier kommen.'

Wie sehr Aragorn diesen Elben vermisste war ihm erst jetzt richtig klar geworden. Das lange Haar, das so glatt war wie Seide und die Sonne so schön reflektiert hatte, vermisste er besonders.

Als Aragorn sich aufrappelte und weiterlief, wäre er beinah in Legolas hineingerannt.

Der Elb stand mit erhobenen Armen an einem kleinen Baum. Seine Handgelenke wurden von einem Seil in der Luft gehalten, das an den nächsten Ast gebunden war. Mehrmals war ein weiteres Seil um seinen Körper gewickelt, das ihn am Baum hielt.

"Legolas!", rief Aragorn aus. Legolas antwortete nicht, er schaute auch nicht auf. Ein leichter Schlag ins Gesicht ließ den Elben zusammenzucken, der ihn nun angstvoll anblickte. Schnell zog Aragorn sein Messer hervor und durchtrennte geschickt die Fesseln.

Der Elb fiel kraftlos in seine Arme. Erst jetzt bemerkte Aragorn, dass Legolas nur mit seinem Umhang bekleidet war, zudem waren seine Haare fast 20 Zentimeter kürzer.

Das makellose Gesicht des Elben war tränennass.

"Schnell, wir müssen hier weg, sonst werden die Orks uns doch noch finden", sagte Aragorn, doch Legolas machte keinerlei Anstalten sich von der Stelle zu rühren. Aragorn musste ihn stützen, da er selbst zu schwach war, um noch zu stehen.

Mehr oder weniger schnell flohen die beiden Freunde aus dem Wald, weg von der Orkfestung. 'Bestimmt haben sie schon längst gemerkt, dass Legolas weg ist und Suchtrupps losgeschickt', dachte der Dunedain.

-~*~-

So. Das erste Kapitel habt ihr erfolgreich hinter euch gebracht. *g* das nächste Kapitel ist schon fertig. Wenn ihr also weiterlesen wollt, dann gebt schön reviews. Okay?

Alles Liebe, eure Dan


	2. am Waldrand

So. Tatatata! Hier ist also das 2. Kapitel! *g* Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

-~*~-

Vorweg noch vielen lieben Dank für die Reviews. 

Und wieder eine kleine Wahrung:

1. ich weiß nicht, ob das Rating so passt, kann sich noch erhöhen.

2. es wird mindestens einen Slash geben

3. Herr Der Ringe, Legolas, Aragorn und die Orks gehören immer noch dem Halb- (?) Gott J.R.R. Tolkien

4. Ja, die Orks haben noch schlimmeres mit Legolas gemacht, als ihm ‚nur' die Haare abzuschneiden. *fg*

-~*~-

Autor: Dan

Titel: Erinnerung tut weh

-~*~-

2. Kapitel

- am Waldrand- 

Als sie den Waldrand erreichten, war es schon fast hell. Langsam kroch die Sonne als rotglühender Feuerball über den Horizont. "Wir haben es geschafft. Hier sind wir erst mal einigermaßen sicher." Freudig sah Aragorn Legolas an, doch sein Lächeln verschwand sofort wieder.

Der Elb war kalkweiß im Gesicht und mit dem kurzem Haar, das nicht mehr so weich sein Gesicht umspielte, sah er ganz anders aus.

Blut war im Gesicht getrocknet und wurde jetzt langsam von den Tränen mitgenommen. Nur mühsam konnte Aragorn seine eigenen Tränen zurückhalten.

Legolas sah ihn aus gebrochenen Augen an. Seine sonst so strahlenden, funkelnden Augen blickten leer und trüb geradeaus.

'Warum?', dachte Aragorn. 'Warum er? Gerade er?'

Vorsichtig half Aragorn ihm sich niederzulegen. 'Hoffentlich hat er keine inneren Verletzungen', dachte er, als er Legolas vorsichtig den Umhang auszog. Legolas wurde vor Schmerzen ohnmächtig. Der nackte, geschundene Körper des Elben lag vor dem fassungslosen Waldläufer.

Der Umhang war blutverschmiert und Legolas selbst sah noch schlimmer aus. Langsam drehte der Dunedain ihn auf die Seite und erschrak bei dem Anblick der tiefen Wunden, die nicht nur den Rücken 'zierten'. Frisches Blut lief langsam aus den klaffenden Wunden den Rücken hinab.

Aragorn kämpfte gegen eine aufkommende Übelkeit an.

'Ich muss ihm helfen', sagte er sich und zog eine Trinkflasche hervor.

Behutsam begann er die Wunden zu reinigen. Als er damit fertig war, zog er sein Hemd aus. Legolas hätte normalerweise gelächelt bei dem Anblick von Aragorns nacktem Oberkörper, aber daran konnte Aragorn nun nicht denken. Wichtiger war, dass es Legolas schnell wieder besser ging.

Der Waldläufer riß, sein Hemd in Streifen, um damit die Verletzungen zu verbinden. Ohne den geringsten Widerstand ließ der Elb alles mit sich machen. Als die Wunden fertig verbunden waren, wickelte Aragorn seinen eigenen Umhang um Legolas' nackten Körper.

Er ließ sich müde und erschöpft neben den Elben gleiten und flüsterte: "Ich passe auf dich auf und werde kein Auge zutun, um dich zu beschützen." Als Aragorn die Augen schloss, glitt er ohne es zu merken sehr schnell ins Land der Träume.

-~*~-

Yeah. Hoffe es hat euch gefallen, das chap zu lesen.

Wird Legolas Aragorn noch erzählen, was ihm bei den Orks passiert ist?

Was ist denn bei den Orks passiert?

Waren es überhaupt Orks, die Legolas gefangen hielten?

Es dauert auch nicht mehr sooo lange, bis ihr erfahrt, was die Orks mit dem armen Legolas angestellt haben. *freu* seid nicht so neugierig, er wird es Aragorn noch erzählen.

Und vergesst nicht, schön brav zu reviewn. *g*

Enjoy it, eure dan


	3. Mittagszeit

*seufz*

Endlich geschafft. Es hat echt lange gedauert, das abzutippen *keinezeithab* und dann hab ich feststellen müssen, dass ich mitten im Wort aufgehört hab zu schreiben *kopfschüttel*

Na ja. Jetzt ist es ja geschafft. *stolzsei*

Das 3. Kapitel! *g*

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

-~*~-

Wie eigentlich bis jetzt immer: ein GANZ großes DANKESCHÖN an die netten, lieben Leute unter euch, die Reviews abgegeben haben! 

Und noch mal die Wahrung:

1. ich weiß nicht, ob das Rating so passt, kann sich noch erhöhen.

2. es wird mindestens einen Slash geben

3. Herr Der Ringe, Legolas, Aragorn und die Orks gehören immer noch dem Halb- (?) Gott J.R.R. Tolkien

-~*~-

Autor: Dan

Titel: Erinnerung tut weh

-~*~-

3. Kapitel

Als Aragorn wieder erwachte, musste es so um die Mittagszeit sein, denn die Sonne stand hoch am wolkenlosen Himmel. Mit einem Seitenblick bemerkte er, dass Legolas auch wach war. Seine Augen schauten ihn an, aber gleichzeitig starrte Legolas auch durch ihn hindurch. Aragorn wollte seinen zitternden Freund in die Arme schließen, ihn beruhigen, doch Legolas zuckte zurück, als der Waldläufer ihn berührte. Erst langsam begriff Aragorn, dass die Verletzungen eher der "harmlosere Teil" waren, bei dem was seinem Freund angetan worden war. Auch jetzt begriff er, dass noch kein einziges Wort über Legolas Lippen gedrungen war, seitdem er ihn gefunden hatte.

"Was ist dir passiert, mein Freund?", fragte Aragorn vorsichtig. Der Elb hatte die Augen geschlossen, war aber zum Glück weder tot noch müde.

Aragorn fragte erneut, doch noch immer entwich kein Laut aus dem Mund des Elben. ‚Was haben sie ihm angetan, dass er noch nicht einmal zu sprechen wagt?!' Schrecklichste Vorstellungen waberten vor Aragorns innerem Auge auf und ab. Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als Legolas langsam die Augen öffnete. Eine einzelne Träne rollte seine Wange hinab, tropfte zu Boden und versickerte sofort. Ansonsten blieb sein Gesicht völlig bewegungslos. Seine Augen starrten ins Nichts. Und das Funkeln, das Aragorn so liebte war verschwunden. Für immer?

"Hunger?"

Legolas nickte kaum merklich, als Aragorn schon ein Bündel Lembasbrot hervorzog. Zu geschwächt, um sich aufzurichten, lag der Elb da. Welch eine Schmach für einen Elben, sich füttern lassen zu müssen. Schlapp lag Legolas in Aragorns Armen und kaute die kleinen Stücke Lembasbrot, die ihm hingehalten wurden.

‚Immerhin isst er überhaupt!' Aragorn war immer noch beunruhigt über den zustand seines Freundes.

"Leg dich wieder hin und lass mich mal die Wunden anschauen." Behutsam legte er den Elben nieder.

Noch immer schweigend ließ Legolas ihn gewähren.

Überall war getrocknetes Blut. Vorsichtig löste der Waldläufer die Verbände, um die Wunden nicht erneut aufzureißen. Trotzdem begannen einige der Verletzungen wieder zu bluten.

Legolas' Gesicht war schmerzverzehrt, doch er schwieg. Aragorn wusch die Verbände in einem nahen, kleinen Bach aus. Als er sah, wie sich Blut und Wasser mischten und die hellrote Flüssigkeit davon geschwemmt wurde, hing er seinen Gedanken nach. Doch je mehr er versuchte, sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren, desto mehr schweiften seine Gedanken kurz umher, bevor sie wieder bei Legolas zur Ruhe kamen. Der Gedanke und die Sorge um ihn machten den Dunedain fast krank vor Angst.

‚Warum spricht Legolas nicht? Er weiß doch genau, dass er mir immer alles erzählen kann. Sein Blick ist so trüb, wer hat seinen Augen das Funkeln genommen? Was ist bloß passiert? Warum war ich nicht da, als er mich scheinbar so dringend brauchte? Wie stark ist er verletzt worden, ist seine Seele verletzt worden? Wird er jemals wieder normal in den Alltag eintauchen können? Wird unsere Beziehung diese Krise überstehen können?'

Als er zu seinem Elben blickte, sah er, dass dieser den Umhang halbwegs über seinen nackten Körper gezogen hatte.

Nachdenklich füllte Aragorn seine Feldflasche mit dem klaren Wasser des kleinen Bachs und ging sich Vorwürfe machend wieder zu Legolas zurück.

Der Elb lag zitternd am Boden, zusammengerollt in der Haltung eines Embryos. Er hatte die Augen geöffnet und sah wieder, oder immer noch?, nur starr geradeaus. Er blinzelte nicht einmal als Aragorn sich neben ihn kniete.

Vor seinem inneren Auge, in seinem Kopf, passierte anscheinend alles noch einmal.

‚Es muss schrecklich für ihn sein und ich weiß nicht, was ich tun kann, um ihm zu helfen und diesen Schmerz zu lindern', dachte der Dunedain verzweifelt.

Sie sollten schon längst in Bruchtal sein. Dort würden die Elben ihm besser helfen können, als er selbst es je könnte. Ihm wurde plötzlich klar, dass Legolas diese Geschehen, dass ihn so stark beeinflusst, niemals vergessen würde. Zumindest in seinen Träumen würde er davon sicherlich immer wieder verfolgt werden. Für immer, dessen war sich Aragorn sicher.

Er legte prüfend seine Hand auf des Elben Stirn, um eventuelles Fieben feststellen zu können. Dadurch erwachte Legolas aus seiner Trance und stiße einen markerschütternden Schrei aus.

Automatisch fuhr eine Hand an seine Seite, wo er normalerweise ein Messer trug. Doch da war natürlich keines.

"Keine Angst, mellon (Freund). Ich bin es doch, Aragorn" Beruhigende Worte sprechend hoffte der Waldläufer seinem Freund irgendwie helfen zu können.

-~*~-

- Aber wird er Legolas helfen können?

- Was ist denn jetzt überhaupt mit dem armen Legolas passiert??? (er wird's schon noch verraten *g)

- Wann kommt das nächste chap?

-~*~-

Ja ja. Fragen über Fragen. Ich hoffe es hat euch (wieder) gefallen.

Bis zum nächsten chap und nicht vergessen zu reviewn, okay?

Enjoy it, eure dan


End file.
